User blog:Liveandie/Ways to improve the game. Liveandie's version
This is a rant that is directed towards Nexon Co. Ltd and should be treated as such. You don't have to follow ANY of these Nexon, I just really wish you would listen to the reason WHY I'm asking for these. Find your own dang solution if you don't like mine. The fact remains though that there is a problem with hackers, nx-gp imbalance, and concepts within the game. 1. ACTUAL GM MONITORING !!! I've seen a GM in Maplestory... NEVER SEEN A GM (Those events don't really count because ) NO GM ACTUALLY BANS PEOPLE.... Is it THAT hard to get like 10 people at any given time to monitor the game for hackers? Everytime a room crashes there should AUTOMATICALLY be a report sent to nexon. Any time there is an UNBELIVABLE + (by a lot) there should be a report sent to nexon. THERE SHOULD BE IP BANNING. ITS NOT THAT HARD TO DO. IF WIKIPEDIA CAN IP BAN PEOPLE SO CAN NEXON. You hack fine, we don't allow you to come back on that computer. There's only so many IP addresses you can own. Sure you can change it but then again not that many people know how or are willing to risk the consequences of failing it. (If this fails then whatever we tried... I'm pretty sure it'll block at least 10 % of the hacking population which is good enough for me). More suggestions would be to A. Tell us the name-changes of people to make it easier to find them if they hacked. ( Cmon name-changes are supposed to be for cosmetic purposes not covering you're hacking ways) B. Tell us/show a diagram of the glitches there are so that we KNOW whats a glitch and what hasn't been deemed a glitch 2. Extending the vote-kick maxium for elite moderators to last past 7/9 rounds (to 8/9 or even 9/9) This is pretty important another 2 rounds of no hacking!! Pretty important because the more rounds that go hack-free means more power to the players. Also the vote-kick system should probably be changed to 0.25 or 0 votes in order to make it so that the negative points don't matter. Most importantly Nexon should change it so that REGULAR VOTE-KICKING Kicks like an elite mod does. For some strange reason its pretty easy to get anti-kick hacks for regular rooms. IDK why but they can stay in their rooms (at least this is how it was like 2 months ago). Another good thing for elites would be to allow everyone to be able to vote-kick in the last few rounds as if there was no elite in case there is a closet hacker for the round. But what if, say, the mods suck and rage kick all the time/room full of clan members/friends that will always vote yes on the kick or the hacker crashes the game? That brings me to the next point which is 3. Giving partial GP/EXP to games that leave early. This prevents hackers holding games "hostage" and threatening to crash. This way if you have to leave in the middle of a game mode like QR, Elim Pro. (Lets face it EVERYONE has had to do this at one time) you WONT be left with nothing. Exp/GP would automatically be given once the connection has severed and if you leave the room. (Daily jobs could remain unfinished as then people would just do it to the second) This allows an incentive to play another round even if you know you won't be able to finish (Again what veteran HASN'T played a game in which they KNEW they wouldn't finish to collect their exp/gp) IT DOESN'T have to be the exact amount you would have received and could range from 33%-80% of what you WOULD have received if the game ended right then and there. 4 Make EVERY Gun/item available. I DONT CARE if their aren't any 1 day guns. I DONT CARE if their arent any PERM guns either. I DONT CARE if the prices for the nx-guns are WAY high er than they should be. I even DON'T care ifi you don't do this regularly and instead do it on a special ocassion. THIS IS A F2P game that SHOULD make every gp only player have the same potential access to the weapons as any nx-player does. ALSO make not just guns but things like the myst-cases available. KEEP the cosmetic things as nx. Thats what NX SHOULD BUY (remove the invisibility though) Why should Nexon do this? I'll explain this later 5 Have more community things like the Map-making contest or designing contests. The more of these that the community can get involved in and that ACTUALLY CHANGE THE GAME are few and far between. Nexon should really try to revive this dying community (Also explained in the comments section why this should occur) 6. Make a even HIGHER ranked channel to seperate the veterans from the lower ranked player. Maybe a room with only 2lt + People allowed. While this would NOT eliminate hacking by any means, it would kill like 50 % + of them and even more if suggestion #1 was followed Well why should Nexon listen or change any of this? Wellllll the fact remains that A. The game is overun by hackers during the most popular days (and even on regular days I still have seen hackers) B. There are VERY FEW GENUINELY NEW players that have NEVER made a CA account doing so. Most of the noobs in bravo are just vets making another account. C. Most games are dominated by people who HAVE purchased NX... This isn't necisarily a good thing as Nexon has to convince the same people to buy their newest weapon which may be difficult for the light spenders who don't want to buy more stuff in fear of the new stuff being more op than the stuff they have already. (EG. Dual skorpions and Orthus) D. Most player's aren't satisfied really with CA. This wiki is full of people who don't really play anymore. Well one reason they DON'T play this game is because they DON'T like it. And this doesn't really help you at all nexon if players don't like this game because.... E. There are OTHER F2P FPS with BETTER STUFF. I can guarantee that if most people didn't A. Have bad/outdated hardware and/or a community within the game (which wouldn't have existed if CA was like this when it came into being with the black market and stuff) This means people don't want to play the game because they can play better FPS games because of their hard ware and because of the bad rep CA has gotten no new people so the community aspect is sort of declining to. And ALL OF THE ABOVE points to the BIGGEST THING WHICH IS F. NEXON IS LOSING MONEY ON CA. As I mentioned above, all the above factors are hurting the influx of new people and killing off many of the veterans who play the game, which all leads to less people spending NX. Just LOOK at the F2P model of the game LOL (which I KNOW isn't a FPS ) that has basically all of the things I mentioned above (maybe not the hacking issues as much) but is making a TON OF CASH right now. Why? QUANITITY is BETTER than QUALITY (which lets face it even if Nexon is approaching the quality approach (which is instead of having many people playing and many people paying little (quantity) Nexon has made it so that its little amount of people playing and little amount of people paying a lot (quality) which there aren't even CLOSE the amount of people playing the game as LOL or even any of the decent F2P games out there) Frankly its rather ridiculous that Nexon makes it so unequal. If CA was instead more approachable and more equal than I'm sure MORE people would ACTUALLY PLAY THE GAME, which equals NEXON GETTING MORE MONEY. See, this way we ALL WIN. Just a tip Nexon. Category:Blog posts